


The start of something~Ballum

by Myballumheart



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myballumheart/pseuds/Myballumheart
Summary: Ben walks callum home after their date.





	The start of something~Ballum

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just came to me and I had to write it. 
> 
> I'm not great at grammar or spelling, if any mistakes.

Ben walks Callum back to his flat. Even though it feels like old times with Paul as it's the same flat. Now it's so different as this it's Callum. In which he never thought he would be with anyone after Paul, love seemed blind to him but here he is falling head over heels for Callum. With a comfortable silence, of unspoken words of I don't want to leave you yet. The date went reasonably well considering Callum's nerves, them nearly got the better of him. Even for him to ask Jay for advice and his reassurance that it's just a drink with Ben and things will be alright. Yeah he'd been out with Ben before and the passion in the park that night. But this was the real deal. He was going on a proper date with someone he liked. On top of that, his self acceptance was just at its starting point. He knew that going on a date with Ben could help that, but he was still shitting himself. 

He still had this feeling that he was moving on too fast from Whitney even though he didn't have that pulse electric feeling like he does with Ben. Everything just seemed like it was moving all too fast. At the same time felt right to understand his feelings and this pull he had towards Ben. Nearly losing Ben opened his eyes to find this part of him he wants to understand and journey to accept. 

"This is me then" Callum says, pointing to the door. "I should have walked you back since your recovering from getting shot." 

"I'm fine, everyone's been fussing over me." he patted his side of his chest where the wound is.

"Your flats closer anyway. I had a great night we need to do it again sometime," Says Ben. 

"Of course, do you wanna come up?" Callum asks. He doesn't know why he asked but he did. His polite nature and not wanting him to leave just yet but not getting ahead of themselves. He really wants to take it slow and enjoy getting to know Ben and his new found identity that he's not got a clear understanding of. 

"Not tonight," Ben says while looking up to the flat, "that flat still has memories. It would feel strange. And I'll get carried away with me self so better not. And you have Stuart, Rainie and Abi their so." Callum was thankful that he didn't. It was like Ben knew. 

They look at each other."Oh God sorry I.." Callum stutters out. Ben cut him off saying "no its fine, another day maybe. Well I'd better be off."

"Yeah," Callum says softly 

Ben turns to walk away before he can go anywhere Callum turns him back round. Callum's right in front of him, their bodies at close proximity just a little space between them. Hesitant at first, Callum cups Ben's left cheek, looks into his eyes, checking that this is what he wants to. His eyes drops to Ben lips, looks at his eyes again they both lean in. They share a soft sweet kiss in the middle of the street in their own world. 

One last peck on the lips, foreheads leaning together, looking into each other's eyes Callum says "I've been wanting to do that all night. Now I'll let you go home, goodnight." 

Callum walks to the flat with a smile on his face and Ben's stood their shocked as he wasn't expecting that from Callum. He was letting Callum take things at his pace, not to overstep the mark. Not wanting to scare Callum away. Ben knew he was the first guy Callum had expressed his true feelings with and that it was all new to Callum. Ben knew how that felt. Letting Callum lead the way was for the best. At the beginning of the night Callum seemed a little distant and on edge like he shouldn't be there. But they talked and got an understanding of each other which now Ben hopes they see more of one another as he felt all giddy and warm in side as he walks off back home with a spring in his step. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first time putting any of my written word out.
> 
> Feedback welcomed. :)


End file.
